In the end
by Holmes1216
Summary: "You honestly think I could leave you?" Arthur's smile fell when he saw the answer in Merlin's eyes. Yes, because they all left him, in the end. Pure angst, what? I'm depressed, get over it. DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything!


**_Arthur is dead. I have nothing. So I angst. Deal with it_**

Merlin watched as Arthur held his sobbing wife as she cried over her brothers body. Morgana. That evil witch had hurt his friends. Nothing could save her now. Not from him. He raced towards the door and was hurtling ou of sight when Arthur shouted**  
**

"MERLIN!" and chased after the angry warlock. Merlin raced up the stairs and flung open the door to the mandrake room. Morgana smirked as she locked the door on the boy. He heard the lock click and sighed

"Hello Morgana" he said, tiredly. He turned to face her with a heavy heart. She was smirking at him and her hair, once so soft and shiny was now dangling limply. She grinned vindictively and said

"Have a nice time Merlin." smugly as she left, key in hand. Merlin gulped and looked around. A man was standing there. He had dark hair and kind eyes

"Lancelot?" Merlin breathed. The man nodded

"Merlin!" they embraced and then Lancelot's face turned sour

"You killed me." he stated coldly. Merlin frowned

"I didn't. It wasn't-"

"I TRUSTED YOU!" he roared, cutting the warlock off. Merlin shook his head as his former friend disappeared. Then he turned to see his father glaring at him

"Father?" he asked. Balinor nodded

"Not that I wanted a son. Not you." he spat. Merlin recoiled

"But..."

"Stupid boy. You killed me!" he growled. Merlin cowered under his hateful words. Little did he know that the knights were listening outside. He couched down and covered his ears with his hands

"Their not real. Their not real. Their not-"

"Merlin!" said a gentle voice next to him. Merlin looked at the girl next to him. Freya

"Y-your not r-real." he stuttered. Freya shook her head and cupped his cheek

"I'm here Merlin" she said. He grinned, but before he could blink her face fell and she slapped him

"I HATE YOU!" she screamed. He tried to approach her but she backed away, scared. He screwed his eyes tight shut

" Not real. Their not real!" he murmured. Morgana watched from the shadows as her old friend cowered. Completely under her control. Somehow it didn't make her happy. Especially when her past self appeared next to him

"Merlin? It's OK. It's OK" her old self said. Merlin opened one of his eyes to stare at her

"M-Morgana? No! Your n-not r-real." he stuttered. Her former face fell and she glared coldly at the warlock

"No I'm not. That's what hurts doesn't it, Merlin' she spat his name 'Just like when you poisoned me!" she snarled. Merlin shook his head and yelled out and Morgana felt a pang of pity. She walked to him and sat next to his small form

"Merlin, it's OK now. I'm sorry." she murmured. He rocked and muttered

"Your not real! I know your not real!". She looked at him and saw the scared boy who had seen far to much. She reached out to him and remembered the brief glimpses of the deep sadness and responsibility she had seen on his face when he thought no one was looking. The wisdom of an old man in the eyes of a young boy. He had seen to much and been broken to many times. She finally understood why he had poisoned her. He really had no choice. He let his head to fall on her shoulder, that was when Arthur and the knights finally got inside.

What they saw astounded them. Merlin, huddled in a tight ball, resting his head on Morgana's shoulder. Morgana's shoulder. While she rubbed his back while he sobbed. Arthur un-sheathed his sword and was about to charge when he saw a ghostly figure walk up to Merlin. It was of Arthur himself

"Merlin! I was worried!" the ghost-him said, resting his hand on the boy's shoulder. Merlin looked up at ghost-him

"Arthur!" he cried, springing to his feet. Ghost him's face contorted into a cruel smirk

" Keep away, sorcerer!" it snarled. Arthur watched in horror as Merlin shook his head

"No Your not real! Please Arthur! Your not...he's..." he cried hopelessly. Morgana locked eyes with Merlin and said into his mind

_Don't worry. It'll pass. It's OK..._ His thought's rushed to her

_But...Morgana and...ARGH!_ Merlin finally lost it. He shot a blast of power to Ghost ARthur

"Stop. It. Now!" he yelled as he shot the magic. Morgana reveled at his raw power. Arthur stared as his manservant screamed at the ghostly figures around him

"LEAVE. ME. ALONE!" he yelled. Arthur watched as his friend curled into a ball and tried desperately to block out the voices

"You killed me!"

"I took a sword for you worthless brat!"

"I can't believe I loved you!"

"You poisoned me!"

"WE HATE YOU!" they yelled at him. Merlin trembled and screwed his eyes tight shut. Merlin? Kill? No! Arthur walked through the ghostly figures and crouched next to his gasping friend

" Merlin it's OK. We're here now. You're safe." he said as he rocked the terrified warlock. The poor boy was trembling violently and crying. Arthur glared at Morgana who had, surprisingly a look of pure regret on her face as she watched the helpless boy. Merlin's sobs decreased into quiet sniffs. Morgana crouched down next to the exhausted warlock. She looked pleadingly at Arthur

"Whatever you do, brother. Don't kill him. He's given up so much for you. Killed for you. Protected you. He doesn't deserve the cruelty." she said softly, gazing at Merlin. Arthur blanched. Morgana? Being nice? What? He smiled cautiously and her face hardened as she said

"Don't think this is over, brother." she said as she swept out of the room. Gwaine grinned

"That is one feisty lady!" he cried. Arthur shot him a disgusted look

" That "feisty lady' happens to be my sister Gwaine!" he growled. Gwaine's eyes bugged

"WHAT?" he yelped. Merlin jolted up right. He rubbed his head and looked slowly around before fixing his gaze on Arthur

"Arthur...I-I...Please don't let me burn!" he pleaded, a look of pure dejection on his face. Arthur laughed

"You really think that I would leave you?" he asked, face falling when he saw the answer in Merlins eyes

Yes, because they all left him, in the end.


End file.
